


A Whole New World

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You have been in the underground your whole life, it’s quite nerve wracking to be arrested and suddenly made a soldier. Luckily Levi and your friends are there to help you despite making a few enemies.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 79





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites

Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan I plan to sue the world over it when I find a good enough lawyer which may take a while. I don’t own you either that’s a no no. I don’t own the GIf below either

Warnings: swearing, sexual references, violence yadda yadda  
Please don’t repost

Levi x Reader

They had appeared out of nowhere.

They had chased you through the underground relentlessly, like demons with their emerald cloaks flying behind them, silver blades drawn ready to kill if needed. It wasn’t like you and the others hadn’t expected to be chased by some form of military personnel, it was usually the Military Police who would fly after you their ODM gear whipping through the streets as they tried to catch you. But when you had seen the wings of freedom in the cloaks instead of the unicorns of the Military Police you knew that this time especially would be prove much more difficult a task. And it had.

You grunted as you flew across the rooftops of the underground, your ODM gear pulling you frantically in all directions as you twisted above the streets, the pearly white gas hissing as it propelled you forward the metal cables hissing as the drills piercers through the surrounding buildings and swung you though the underground city.

You didn’t know where the others were, Levi had ordered you split up and divert the group of soldiers to see just how good they actually were. You had known the scouts were renowned for their skill with 3D maneuvering gear but you hadn’t expected them to be this good. You growled as you turned your head to look over your shoulder to see the soldier was still hot on your trail, his hood pulled over his face and his blades drawn, you flicked him a finger as your grapples detached from a building and you spun around a corner; your hair flying in your face as the speeds you were travelling at howled in your ear. You smirked to yourself when you saw the scout member almost crash into the house on the corner you had turned, laughing as you sped past the houses.

There was no way they would catch you, you had been using ODM gear since you were fifteen, the Military Police having been excellent training to practice evasive manouvering. Levi was undoubtedly the best but you were definitely a close second which was good enough. You grinned to yourself as you saw two more scout members begin to peruse you, the harness tight around your body as your slim fingers squeezed and jerked on the triggers of your handles. It was second nature at this point, just a flick of the finger and you could pull off pretty much any stunt required.

Your heart hammered in excitement as the drills once again came loose from their position and left you to fly into the air unaided, flying. Your eyes closed savouring the freeing feeling, ODM gear was an escape for you, to give you joy where it had been deprived you would always live for this feeling.

Freedom.

“There she is!”

Your eyes snapped open and your eyes widened as you saw a scout member come zooming towards you, a determined glint in her eyes as she risks draughty for you a hand out to grab you. Thinking fast your fingers twitches against the triggers of your hilts and you grunted as you were sharply pulled down towards the ground, spiralling out of the scout members reach just in time your face looking upward and your back to the floor. The scout soared above you, her eyes wide in shock and locking with yours as her finger tips grazed over your chest as you moved just out of reach as she flew centimetres above you, you counted the seconds before lifting your leg up to knee her in the face as she passed over you. Her scream filling your ears as she was thrown off course and smashed into one of the other scout members who had been tailing you.

You twisted back round to face forward again, taking off back down the streets smirking at the pained cries of the girl you had kneed in the face as you left her in your dust. Maybe you could do this, maybe you could actually escape the infamous scouts, the idea certainly seemed appealing it would give you and your friends an even better reputation.

Being a skilled thug Levi already had all the respect anyone could possibly achieve, you being his girlfriend had almost as much but mostly due to your own merits. Your kill steak was intimidating to say the least and you were known as a ruthless killer, it was Levi who had found you and had requested your assistance all those years ago to help aid him and Farlan. You had been with them since.

A small smile worked its way into your lips as you flipped around another scout not even batting an eye as you dodged his attack. You hoped this would be over soon, you wanted to go home and relax for a bit maybe have a few rounds with Levi bridge going out to finish a few jobs off. Your heart fluttered in your chest as you recalled last nights intimacy with the raven haired man, it had been a hard day of slitting throats and he had needed to unwind, as his girlfriend it was your responsibility to help him achieve that goal. You hadnt realised how desperate he had been, your core still burned and your thighs still ached slightly from his roughness, not that you minded of course. The hickies on your neck were a constant reminder to anyone that you were Levi’s, a respected tag in the laws of the underground.

But maybe it was last nights activities mixed with the intensity of trying to out maneuver the scouts that had caused your muscles in your legs to spasm. You had ignored the dull ache in your legs until it began to sear with a hot pain, you hissed in discomfort as the leather straps around your legs tugged on your protesting muscles. A moan leaving your lips, the aching intensified causing pins and needles to shoot through your lower body and you released a gasp as the pain shot through your chest and made you freeze mid air causing you to crash through some crate that had been stacked high on someone’s roof.

Your body tensed as you barreled through the wooden tower, the crates clattering to the floor, a few of them breaking. Your eyes squeezed shut as you raised your arms to shield your face as you crashed it to the concrete of the roof top, the impact knocking the air from your lungs and winding you as your sore body bounced along the ground, your skin burning as the rough rooftop scratched away at your skin.

You moaned in pain as you lay on the floor curled in on yourself, your hair falling into your eyes as you tried to stand up, your muscles trembling. You didn’t look up as you heard the scout members landing around you to cage you in, you were in too much pain to care at the moment as you tried to get to your feet.

A grunt escaped your lips as you felt what seemed like a foot, smash into your back. You growled as a scout Male pushed his foot into your spine pressing you into the rough stone below you, pressing your chest harshly against rooftop. You stiffened as he pulled on your hair to pull your face upwards as he lowers himself down over you to whisper into your ear, tears forming in the corner of your eyes at the pain in your scalp as your body was held upwards, his foot coming off your back and letting you kneel as he held your head still by your hair.

“Get off me you bastard.” you seethed, writhing under his harsh grip.

“You’re not going anywhere you sly bitch.” the scout hissed pulling on your hair harder, the damp stone below your seeping into the fabric of your breeches, your knees aching as you kneeled on them.

“You wanna bet jack ass. Wait till my friends get here they’ll rip you apart.” you hiss, malice flashing in your eyes.

“Sweetie you and your friends are wanted criminals, there’s no chance they’ve escaped us.”

You turn your gaze onto one of the other scout members, you recognize her as the one you had kneed in the face. Blood dry on her face and a purplish bruise forming on her pale skin. You give an arrogant smirk and lower your head to hide the laugh that threatens to escape at her face, you raise your gaze to meet hers from under your locks of hair that have fallen over your face.

“Nice bruise, I can give you another one if you keep flapping that mouth of yours.” you threaten, your features darkening, the female scout is clearly surprised her mouth opening to respond but she was cut off as the scout pulling on your slammed your face into the ground.

You released a shout as your cheek was smushed into the dirty floor, his rough hand pushing painfully against your face as you grunted in discomfort.

“You better learn some manners, where you’re going you’ll need all the charm you can muster. Which in your case will prove quite challenging.” the scout said letting his hand slip from your cheek and grabbing you under the arm to pull you to your feet, he positioned your hands behind your back bender you let felt something cold be placed around your wrists before being tightened. Cuffs.

You shrugged away his hand that grasped your arms, receiving a smack to the back of the head causing you to stumble forward.

“Get moving. The commander wants to talk to you and your criminal friends.” the scout said, you glared at him spitting at his feet before being escorted off the rooftop by the soldiers.

…

“Just you wait till sis gets here! She’ll rip you apart!”

You perked up as Isabelle’s angered shouts filled the empty streets as you were escorted towards your friends. The scout who had shoved you into the floor earlier had a tight grip around your wrists where the cuffs were tightly clamped, digging into your skin. You tried to elbow him as he yanked you around a corner only for him to push you harder, causing you to stumble slightly.

“(Y/n)!” Isabel yelled.

Your eyes widened as they landed on Isabel, Farlan and Levi kneeling a few meters away from you, their own hands cuffed behind their backs and more scouts surrounding the area, a tall blonde male stood infront of your friends as if to address them, you figured he was the leader.

Your eyes locked with Levi, his lips parted slightly and his hair falling into his silver eyes which held visible signs of relief that you were ok. He cocked his head to the side slightly, his way of asking if you were not hurt and you subtly nodded indicating you were uninjured. You were taken over to where they were and pushed roughly to kneel beside Levi, keeping your gaze on the dirty ground in front of you instead of the scout leader infront of you.

“Is this all of them?” the leader asked and his men nodded, the blonde turned his attention back on the four of you his icy blue eyes narrowed slightly “I’ll ask you a few questions. Where did you get this?”

You glanced up through your hair to see him hold up one of the ODM hilts in his hand. Nobody said anything. It was up to Levi as the leader of you would tell the scouts anything, he clearly wasn’t willing to do you would do as your boyfriend did and remain quiet. You knew this would annoy the soldiers around you and perhaps resort to violence, but you trusted Levi and his choices. The scout commander sighed and put the hilt away.

“You guys are skillled with 3D Manouver Gear. Who taught you that?” he asked his question only met with silence, the tall blond turned his attention to Levi “you’re their leader right? Were you trained in the military?”

Levi still remained silent, his jaw firmly clenched as he stared the scout leader dead in the eye, a defiant glare on his face. The blonde glanced up and before you could react a soldiers hand reached forward and violently yanked on Levi’s hair before his face was slammed into a puddle, the mousy haired male who pinned him holding his face into the murky water, a vicious glint in his eyes. A white anger spiked through you as you watched your lover being partially drowned as he grunted in agony, his body shaking with supresssd anger.

You growled, your first instinct to rise to your feet and assault the person hurting Levi. You jumped to your feet only to be pushed backwards into a wall, a gasp leaving your body as your spine made contact with the rough stone of a building that lined the street. You grit your teeth trying to push back against the soldier who was pinning you, their forearm pressed into your neck making you gag slightly for air. The soldiers green eyes boring into your own as he held you into the wall, one of his blades raised to your face.

“Let go of bro and sis!” Isabel yelled upset at her friends mistreatment.

“I’ll ask one more time.” the blond man said looking down at your boyfriend who’s face had turned to the side, one cheek still drowned in the puddle, his eyes narrowed into an angered glare as he saw the way you were being held, his body shaking as he fought the urge to cut the hands off the scout who had you pinned “where did you learn to use 3D manouvering gear?”

“Not from anyone!” Farlan cried out breaking Levi’s rule of silence, the boys blue eyes wide in desperation for them to believe his candour “we learnt it ourselves.”

“Self taught you say? I don’t buy it.”

“It’s just so we’re able to rise even a little bit from this garbage place. People who are used to sunlight like you guys won’t understand.” Farlan spat his eyes fierce as he found his confidence, you watched from your position by the wall the scout who had trapped you, pushing harder against your windpipe causing your eyes to water slightly as you gasped for air, the other Male scout still pinned Levi to the floor rendering him helpless.

“That’s enough! Let bro and sis go.” Isabel ordered, her jade eyes flashing with empty threat “don’t be cocky just cause you’re soldiers.”

The blond man glanced at you and Levi belfry sighing and gesturing for you and Levi to be let go, you released a gasp of relief as the scout dropped his arm from your neck, your body falling to the floor your legs giving way causing you to fall to the floor chocking on the air. You didn’t fight as you were grabbed and dragged across the ground to kneel beside Levi again who’s face was now free of the cold water of the puddle, beds if water running down his cheek.

“I’ll kill you for that.” Levi growled at the man you had had you pinned against the wall, the man was quiet before releasing a mocking laugh.

You rolled your eyes, turning your gaze off the bastard, watching as the Scout commander stepped forward to kneel in the puddle Levi had once been shoved into. The mans white breeches instantly turning a greyish colour upon entry of the water, he didn’t seem to care. Instead his eyes met with Levi’s suddenly growing soft as if trying to ease your angered lover.

“My name is Erwin Smith.” the man spoke “and yours is?”

“Levi…”

“Levi.” Erwin repeated his eyes never once shifting from Levi’s steely gaze, you watched with anxiety at what would play out it was very likely you and your friends would be dead by the end of this if Levi wasn’t careful “why don’t we make a deal?”

“A deal?” Levi asked, Erwin nodded standing to his full height as if to remind the criminals before him that he was the one with authority, they were no longer playing nice. You had used the same strategy when torturing and killing wanted criminals who you had been paid to take down.

“I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return you offer me your strength.” Erwin said “join the Survey Corps.”

You felt the air leave your lungs. All your crimes unpunished? You wanted to laugh at the notion, you had committed more crimes then anyone person could in five lifetimes. Countless murders, illegal trading, theft, fights and mugging to name a few. You had been one of the kingpins in the underground, well respected and notorious for your aggression and skill with a knife, Levi and Farlan were as innocent as two new born baby lambs compared to the atrocities you had comitted. Compared to them you were the devil himself, there was no way you were getting let off this easy. There had to be a catch.

“And if I refuse?” Levi asked dryly.

“The military police will have you. Considering all the crimes, you and your friends won’t be treated very nicely.” Erwin said a slightly triumphant tone to his voice as he turned his back in the four of you, he already knew he had gotten his way “choose whichever you prefer.”

Levi is still for the longest time, his eyes dark as he thought. He could feel you moving beside him, he could almost taste the anxiety pooling off you as you chewed on your lip. Gently he leaned into your shoulder causing your movement to stop as his shoulder pressed into yours sending a flurry of comfort through you causing your nerves to ease. Levi knew what the obvious choice was: join the corps. He could take you and the others to the surface like he had always wanted, sure he knew the costs of being in the scouts. He wouldn’t get to open a tea shop with you, he would most likely be killed by a Titan the second he went out to fight. But it was better then what the military police could possibly offer.

But then Levi suddenly realised your anxiousness. There was no chance your crimes were unpunished surely. He wasn’t going to make any deals until he was sure you were as fre as they were.

“You know who she is right?” Levi asks gesturing his head in your direction, Erwin turns around to face you and you feel your heart lurch in your chest with slight panic but kept a brave face.

“(Y/n) (y/l/n). Yes I know who she is.”

“Then you know what she’s done in the past.” Levi said his eyes set into a determined glare as he began his bargaining, Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“I do.”

“Her crimes go unpunished too then?” Levi asked and Erwin sighed shaking his head, Levi’s jaw clenched as Isabel and Farlan began to protest.

“(Y/n) has comitted too many crimes to pardon.” Erwin said and you swore you could almost hear empathy in his voice but you quickly shook it off, there was no way he felt sorry for you. You were a criminal.

“All our crimes are lifted otherwise we’re not going.” Levi spoke his tone strong “you need us. You might be black mailing us but you know you need my skills. We’re valuable to you. Are you really willing to lose potential weapons to your arsenal?”

Erwin fell quiet. His mind whirring as he thought. Of course Levi had seen right through it, there was no way they would hand all three of them off to the military police with you as well, Levi was right he needed them and in truth you would be a valued asset to the corps. He would have to fight harshly to get the right to recruit you instead of having you hanged, but if he did then he could easily have a pair of elite soliders. He had something to lose here.

“Ok.” he said, netting eyes with Levi again “her crimes go unpunished too.”

“Fine. I’ll join the Survey Corps then.” Levi said, not an ounce of hesitation in his voice, he turned his face to stare at you his eyes softening as you gave him a small nod of approval.

You and your friends were pulled up to your feet and pushed forward. You walked quietly beside Levi your cuffs rattling slightly at every movement, your heart hammering in your chest with excitement. This is what you had been working toward since you ten years old, to leave this nightmare of a place and see the sun to roam the endless fields of the upper world free from the suffering of the underground. You had heard stories of the out side world and it sound like a heavenly place, on you could be at peace in and spend the rest of your days. You wanted to see the sky filled with stars and the waterfalls that roared as they fell, you wanted to smell freshly cut grass and taste the frosty air of a frosty morning.

Before you had met Levi and the others, your only priority had been getting yourself to the surface and you hadn’t cared who you took down to get there. But now you had other dreams, dreams of starting a tea shop with Levi like he had told you about as you lay in bed together at night, maybe to get married and maybe even possibly have a family. A small smile worked its way into your lips as you walked through the streets of the underground for the last time.

….

“We already have uniforms?” you ask as you enter the HQ bedroom spotting the uniforms that were folded on the already made bed as you walked in.

Initially you and Levi were going to be split into two separate dorms based on gender but Levi had demanded that you and him stay together for security. His mind still stuck to underground culture, it wasn’t uncommon for people to be killed in their sleep, after nineteen years of living that way he wasn’t about to let his guard down. So you were given a room for married couples within the Scouts, the last occupants of the bedroom having passed outside the walls.

Levi walked in behind you closing the door as he took in his surroundings. He had to admit the cleanliness of the Scout HQ was impressive, it was something he would undoubtedly get used to living here in hours. The wooden floors were pristine of dust, the windows polished and curtains ironed, the bed sheets were crisp and freshly washed. The bedroom was small but quaint, with a small bathroom connected to it. There was a standard sized wooden wardrobe against the left wall with polished wood and carvings of ivy along the doors, a double bed on the right wall with a window on the wall opposite the door giving a clear view of the training grounds and the endless forests. A mirror stood in the corner of the room with a waste bin and a table with a vase on top of it, in it was a yellow flower that Levi didn’t think he had ever seen before.

“That’s honey suckle.” you say noticing him staring at the golden flower, he turns around to face you and the breath hitches in his throat as he sees that you’ve already taken your dirtied underground shirt off to be left standing in your black bra, your cleavage and toned stomach revealed to him.

“How do you know?” he asked his eyes lingering on your bare chest.

“My grandmother had an apothecary. She taught me about plants and their healing properties. Not that I was any good at that stuff, I’m not exactly a healer.” you joke and Levi hums in laughter his concentration distrusted by your half naked form.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you undressed before. But something about seeing you in the brightly lit room, golden sun rays kissing your skin and hair through the window causing your features to almost glow as they were bathed in the light. Angelic almost, so erthriel that it didn’t take long before Levi had moved across the room. His lips melting into your own, his arms around your waist and his delicate hands resting on your rear. You looped your hands up to loop around his neck as his lips pressed into yours, a soft moan left your body as his hands slid up to grab your slim waist as his nose brushed over your cheek as his lips pulled against your own his tongue not fighting your own instead just gently rubbing against your own making the kiss so gentle it was almost unbelievable it was Levi. He pulled away gently, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek bridge pulling you into a hug his chin ontop of your shoulder his well built body pressed into you as he held you.

“What was that about?” you ask as he lets you go and you turn back to your uniform pulling the white botton up shirt from its neatly folded pile and slipping it over your shoulders and begin to button up the front.

“Tch can’t I kiss my girlfriend?” Levi scoffed as he too began to get undressed, you watched him as he slipped off his waistcoat and dropped it to the floor, his own old shirt following.

Your eyes glinted with lust as the fabric of his shirt fell away to reveal the well built muscle of your lover, his firm chest and broad shoulders that ripples with each movement, his abdomen beautifully sculpted with lean definition. You bit your lip as he moved past you to the opposite side of the bed and picked up the button up shirt of his own uniform, he arched an eyebrow as he caught you staring, huffing at your obvious desire.

“This was a good decision right?” he asks as he buttons up his shirt, you frown whispering a quiet goodbye to his body before sliding your boots and muddy breaches off “bringing you and the others here was the right move?”

“Well it’s either this or be tortured and hanged by the military police.” you sigh pulling on the white jodhpurs, the thick yet tight material cold against your skin as you tucked your shirt doing the fly and button up “in all honesty Levi. This is the best direction for all of us, at least we’ve left that hell hole. Maybe now we can finally be happy.”

“We can’t have our tea shop now.” he partially jokes a small smile on his face as you release a laugh sitting on the bed to pull your new boots on, your back to him as he takes his old trousers as boots off before slipping into the white jodhpurs and also sitting on the bed to pull his own boots on, his back facing yours “I know that was the dream when we made enough to come to surface. I was looking forward to it.”

“It’s ok.” you hum as you pull the final boot on, standing up to pull on the leather straps of an ODM harness tightening the buckles around your chest, legs and waist bridge sitting back down again “as long as I have you I don’t care. That was the real dream right? Coming here together.”

Levi nods as he finishes getting ready pulling his scout jacket on, the brown leather heavy and rough beneath his fingers as he finishes pulling it on. You follow his actions, the jacket fitting nicely over your shoulders and chest. You stand up pulling your hair out from the jacket and letting it fall around your shoulders. It was rare for Levi to question his choices but he would often ask you if he was unsure, you knew he took his role as leader very seriously because it wasn’t just his fault if something went wrong, it was your lives he was trusted with and he would hate himself if he ever made a bad choice and put said lives at risk. You were loyal to him and it scared him immensely to think he could ever lose that loyalty.  
Turning around you give Levi a smile as you see him in the uniform, his ebony hair falling into his eyes, his shoulders somehow more defined in the jacket, the white material of the button up slightly right around his chest showing the firm chest underneath, the ODM harness tight around his body. He truly looked like he belonged in that uniform, a real soldier.

“You look good you.” you say, he glanced up to look you in the eye not failing to notice how good you look too, the jacket and shirt showing your well developed chest and body, with you flat stomach and muscular abdomen, your legs beautifully clad in the right material of the breeches. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on at the sight of you in the scout uniform, your hair swung around your hips as you moved over to him, your hips sashaying slightly like they always did.

“Not bad yourself.” he says as you run your fingers through his hair, he rests his hands on the crevasses of your hips as you hum while playing with a lock of his hair, your eyes trailing over his body.

“Somethings missing.” you say frowning as you look over him.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know…something here.” you mutter running a hand around his collar bone as you think before your eyes light up “I know.”

“What are you doing?” Levi asked as you crouch by the bed sheet and begin to pull it, you don’t say anything.

Instead you rip some of the material away so perfectly it seemed as if you cut it out with invisible scissors. He watched as you stood up, a lengthy pieces of bed sheet in your hand which you began to fold as you turned back to him and moved closer reaching for his collar to pull it upwards, he didn’t protest as you looped the material behind his neck and began to fold it around his neck. He watched your fingers work as the once bed sheet was tied around his neck, once satisfied you folded the shirt collar back over itself and smoothed our the new addition to his outfit, stepping back to admire your handy work and nodding in approval.

“Much better. Take a look.” you grin gesturing to the mirror, Levi sighed and turned around to see what you had done to him. He was surprised to say the makeshift ascot looked remarkably genuine, it added a touch of class to his newly found outfit. He ran a hand over the fabric around his neck a small smile on his lips, his eyes trailing up the mirror to land on your reflection.

“It looks good.” he says and your smile grows.

“You think?”

He nods turning back to face you.

“Don’t think they’d appreciate you ripping up our bedsheets though.” he says deyly his eyes landing on the torn fabric, you scoff waving a hand stepping over to him running your hands up his arms and leaning in to whisper into his ear making sure your chest is pressed into him.

“After tonight they’ll have to throw those bed sheets away, why not have an early start.”

Levi stiffens for a second, a low growl in his chest at the assumption of an intense round later into the day, his mind numbing slightly at the thought. His excitement increasing as he felt your body push into his, you lip tickling his ear as you pull away from him to give him playful bedroom eyes causing him to tremble slightly with pent up frustration. He was about to act on it when the door was opened with a loud thump.

“Hey bro, hey sis!” Isabelle shouted upon her entry, Levi sighed in annoyance at the girls disruption, the small man shooting Farlan a glare as the blond entered after the bubbling redhead. Farlan gave Levi an apologetic look as you moved away from your lover the moment having passed.

“Sorry, she really wanted to see you guys.” Farlan muttered as he stood beside his brother, Levi huffed folding his arms watching as you conversed with Isabel who was showing you her new uniform and you nodded pretending to be interested.

“Just keep her out of here tonight.” Levi replied trying not to smirk as Farlan’s eyes widened a knowing grin on his face.

“You dog.” he said and Levi smirked closing his eyes and nodding “don’t worry I’ll keep Isabel far away from your bedroom tonight.”

“You’d better.”

“Hey how come you and Levi have such a big bed?” Isabel asked you her voice loud enough to draw Levi and Farlan’s attention from their own conversation.

You stiffen slightly at the girls question, rubbing the back of your neck releasing a nervous chuckle. Isabel stares at you with round eyes waiting for an answer. It was clear that she didn’t know what went on in a man and woman’s bedroom behind closed doors, you knew she was young and you didn’t think she was mature or responsible enough to fully understand the concept. From the side Levi glances at Farlan who shrugs, the raven haired man sighs and drops his arms to walk towards the door reaching for the latch. Pulling the door open and turning his gaze back to Isabel, his eyes locking with yours and he an see the realisation in your eyes at what he’s about to do and you shake your head but he ignored it and turns his attention back to the small red head.

“(Y/n) and I have a big bed, brat, because we have sex. Now come on, they’re waiting for us.” he says dryly before stepping out the door.

“Levi!” you yell angrily after him following him out the door leaving a stunned Isabel and Farlan behind.

Isabel turns her gaze to Farlan and he knows what’s coming.

“What’s se-?”

“Nothing let’s go.” Farlan gushes grabbing her by he wrist and pulling her out the door closing it behind them.

…

“Attention all!”

The soldiers infront of you all stood to attention, their boots all stomping into the ground in synchronised formation as they turned to face you. You held your breath slightly as you stared out at the sea of faces, they all seemed so serious some of them giving you and your friends narrow glares. You noticed the scout from the underground who you had kicked in the face, her face was still heavily blackened and you shot her a grin, you had a nasty habit of making enemies wherever you went but in all truth you enjoyed it. Despite Levi warning you to try and be somewhat pleasant. The girls scowl only deepened and you smirked turning your attention back to the leader, Levi and Isabel stood beside you, Levi’s arms folded over his chest and Isabel with a friendly grin on her face. You recognised Erwin in the crowd of faces and a brunette woman with glasses stood beside him, she seemed nice though as she subtly winked at you.

“From now in these four will be fighting along side you.” The commander yelled out “introduce yourselves!”

Levi grunts turning his face to the side, you notice Erwin staring at the raven haired man his blue eyes narrowing slightly as if to warn Levi of what would happen if he didn’t co-operate. Levi sighed rolling his eyes keeping his gaze upward and tightening the grip off his crossed arms over his chest.

“The names Levi.”

The soldiers before you seemed slightly taken aback, a murmur running through them as they gasped their eyes slightly wide. You arched an eyebrow at their slight shock. Had they heard of him and his reputation? It was likely, but then again Erwin hadn’t known who he was so it couldn’t be that. Levi hadn’t said anything wrong so why were they acting as if they had just heard the most outrageous thing in their lives.

“Levi…the first thing you’ll need is some goddamn discipline.” the commander yelled and you suddenly realised. Of course. These preps were used to dignified manners and responses. You scoffed, tough shit. You were underground. That want going changing anytime soon. “Next!”

Isabel stepped forward taking a deep breath a nervous smile on her face as she jabbed a thumb towards herself.

“I’m Isabel Magnolia! It’s nice ta meet’cha!”

You cracked a smile at her optimism. She really overcame the underground stereotypes. You could see the scout soldiers give her warm looks and you were glad she was going to fit in well. The red head stepped back folding her arms to match Levi a smile still resting on her lips.

“My name is Farlan Church.” Farlan said bumping a fist into his chest a proud glint in his eyes.

You then realised it was your turn as all eyes shifted to where you stood with your hands on your hips. You noticed a few of the men staring a little too much and it flared at them hoping that maybe acting tough would help ease the snakes wrapping around your stomach, their venom was the nerves that wrestled with your mind. Erwin had known who you were, you were so renowned that even people above ground had heard your name, you weren’t sure if you were willing to to have a group of well trained soldiers pounce on you. But what did it matter. Erwin said you would go unpunished and you wanted to trust him.

“(Y/n) (y/l/n).”

The platoon of soldiers all visibly stiffened, their eyes wide and for a moment you swore you could see a moment of fear flash through their faces. You couldn’t blame them, you had killed countless military police members it was understood for their fear. But if you were getting friendly glances from anyone before they had vanished, replaced with angered scowls or not even being looked at. It was clear they already viewed you as an enemy, you didn’t care. It was how you had been viewed your whole life.

“Flagon. These four will be assigned to your squad.” the commander spoke “look after them.”

“My squad sir?” a man spoke, you recognised him as the man who had smashed Levi’s gave into a puddle. This wouldn’t be good.

“Are you dissatisfied?”

“N-no.” Flagon said in defeat.

“Is that understood?”

The mousy haired man pounded a fist into his chest to salute his superior.

“Understood.” he confirmed.

Despite his agreeing you noticed the man grit his teeth, eyes like daggers as he glowered at Levi and you. Levi didn’t do anything expect keep his arms folded and eyes cold as he glared back at the man. It was nice to know you and your family were still hated wherever you went.

The soldiers dispersed leaving your group alone with Flagon and his squad. You noticed Mike’s eyes were still filled with dislike for you and your boyfriend not that you cared, you stood with folded arms waiting for your squad captain to say something.

“Just do you know, when you’re on my squad you do as I tell you. I don’t need you street rats causing trouble for me.” Mike partially spat, was he trying to get himself killed? It seemed so because you definitely wanted to hurt him in some way, you glowered at him stepping forward opening your mouth ready to retaliate your fists clenched but Levi held an arm out I front of your chest, blocking you from doing anything. His steely gaze piercing through Mike.

“I wouldn’t test us if I were you.” Levi warned, Mikes cocky expression slowly falling “I’m sure you know what we’ve done in the past. For a soldier I’d thought you’d have a bit more intellect to know better then to agitate people like us. Rules don’t apply to us, not even here. So I’d watch that mouth of yours Captain.”

Mike’s shocked expression was quite amusing, the rest of his soldiers equally as taken back at Levi’s words. However it wasn’t long before Mike regained his confidence and a smirk worked its way into his lips. Levi’s arm having dropped from blocking your chest to loop around your waist as his hardened expression dared Mike to say something. Isabel and Farlan watching anxiously, they knew that when provoked, their brother wouldn’t hesitate to do something vicious to the said provoker.

“You’re criminals. You all are. You’ll get what’s coming to you.” he said smugly turning on his heel to walk away, you heard Levi growl in anger at the threat and this time it was your turn to stop him attacking the soldier “now come on. I’m supposed to start training you.”

…

You and your friends had been escorted to a huge field, the grass was lush and long, a beautiful emerald colour that toppled in the breeze, the sky an endless blue with the jagged pines of forests that boarders the field filling the air with a minty aroma. The suns warm rays kissing your skin, you stood with your eyes closed absorbing the sunlight and inhaling the lean air, it truly was paradise compared to the grunge of the underground. How had you lived eighteen years without this?

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

You opened your eyes, the bright light flooding your vision, glancing over to where you had heard Flagon’s voice from across the training field, you looked to see Flagonyelling at Levi from where they stood by the edge of the forest. You noticed that Levi was holding his blades backwards and it was obvious that Flagon wasn’t happy about it as he started berating Levi for holding the weapon incorrectly. You shook your head in exasperation, Levi was Levi and that was how he had always held his knives you didn’t know why Flagon was so quick to judge and “correct” Levi, you and your friends were doing the scouts a favour by being there to fight for them. You were beginning to think that maybe be hanged would have been a lot less problematic.  
Although, Isabel seemed to be enjoying herself. Your watched as she galloped on a grey horse further up the training field, a huge grin on her face as she thundered around the small paddock the others watching in shock at her natural talent with her steed. Isabel had always been very fond of animals, you could remember the dove she had saved when she first joined your group, you had to admit she was very gifted with animals and you hoped that maybe she would find a career with them. You yourself stood with three other women from the scouts who were helping you get used to holding your own blades, the women helping you was the brunette who had winked at you earlier, Hange she was called. She seemed to be the only one making an effort to get to know you, you found her quite irritating she wouldn’t stop pestering you. Apart of you wished she would be as cold as the other girls, but she was persistent.

“So what’s it like in the underground?” Hange asked as you took a sip from the water flask you had been given, you try not to roll your eyes.

“Depressing.”

“I see, and what are relationships like down there. What’s the cultural difference?” she asks her eyes gleaming with curiosity, you arch a brow as you take one final swig of water before throwing the flask onto the floor.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re with the short man right?” she asks excitedly.

“You mean Levi.”

“Yes him. I was wondering how courtship worked in somewhere like the underground.” Hange said clasping her hands together as if praying for answers, you signed folding your arms.

“You know my life isn’t a social science experiment.”

“I know but I’m so interested.”

You sigh.

“If I tell you will you leave me alone?”

“For a little while.”

Better then nothing.

“Women in the underground are seen as possessions. These hickies on my neck…” you pull down your collar to show the bite marks and bruises on your neck, Hange takes a good look “these show to the other men that I’m with someone. If a woman is wanted by two men they fight to the death for her, that’s what Levi did.”

“Who did Levi kill for you?” Hange asks, you bite your lip. You could still remember watching from the side as Levi fought with another boy your age who had had his eye on you, their knives clashing against eachother still timing in your ears.

“I don’t remember.” you trail off quietly, for a moment your quiet lost in though before shaking your head and shooting her a glare “can you leave me alone now?”

Hange nods and walks over to join the other girls who you turn your attention to. Trying to erase the images of Levi slitting the boys throat from your head.

“Ok let’s see it again.” one of the girls spoke folding her arms and giving you a harsh glare.

You arched a brow at her aggressive tone but tried to push down the urge to rip her hair out. In the underground you wouldn’t have stood for any back chat, you would just have to show these bitches up. You flicked your hands over the hilts of your blades and one sweeping motion had inserted the blades into the slots of the ODM hilts and unsheathed the blades from their canisters, the metal making metallic scraping sound as they were dragged out into the open. The silver flashing in the sunlight and you instinctively spun the hilts around your hands causing the weapons to skilfully whiz in a circle to hold them in front of you, back in the underground whenever you drew a knife you would always spin it round your fingers, it had become second nature and you could see the disapproval in the faces of the girls around you; although the brunette with the glasses looked very excited at your handling of the blades.

“Ok that was ok.” another half girl spoke nodding her ginger head “but you need to stop with the spinning. These aren’t for pretty stunts, they’re for killing titans.”

“Not that you would know what a titan is. Having lived your whole life in the safety of the underground.” one of the other girls spat.

Your face remained void of expression, you stared at her with a flat brow your eyes filled with hatred. Was this idiot really that ignorant to believe that being in the underground had been some kind of luxury? Your body trembled in anger and you noticed the sneering faves of the girls before you had become slightly fearful and they stepped away as dangerous glint passed through your features. Before anyone could stop you, you had lunged forward grabbing the girl who had spoken by her collar a shriek leaving her as you slammed her into the trunk of one of the trees that lined the field, your fists clenched tightly over the material of her collar as you held her slightly of the ground, you brows so harshly furrowed you resembled a wolf growling at its rival. The girl gasped in shock as you kept her pinned, inches from your shaking form, you could hear about behind you but you paid them no mind.

“You think my life’s been easy?” you hiss the anger surging through you in hot waves an animalistic growl rippling through you lips, you truly were a terrifying sight “you think that being abandoned as a ten year old was easy? You think seeing lifeless bodies in the middle of a street everyday was some kind of heaven? I’ve seen shit you can’t even begin to imagine you little bitch, what a man eating a giant is worse then the constant suffering of thousands of people? Wow I feel so sorry for you having a sheltered life and having to go out occasionally to take down Titans. I feel for you I really do. Of course seeing children starve to death, seeing men force themselves onto women, disease, poverty and people dying from lack of sunlight is nothing compared to what you have gone through. I apologise that my life has been so easy compared to yours. If you want I can make your life harder, believe me I can make it very difficult.”

At this point you had drawn a blade and had held it to her face, the girl was so shaken she didn’t have the nerve to fight back all her training forgotten as she quacked with fear. You didn’t feel sorry for her even as she began to cry, you had made grown men cry from a young age you were numb of feeling any empathy for anyone, you didn’t owe anyone anything. You could kill her. You could kill her right here and now.

“(Y/n).”

You froze turning your head over your shoulder to see Levi stood behind you, almost all eyes were on you and you could see the alarm in everyone’s faces. Only Levi remained calm, you could see Mike and some others behind your boyfriend with their own blades drawn. You figured Levi had stopped them from attacking you. As you gazed into Levi’s ambient silver rises from over your shoulder you felt your body relax as the anger was slowly pushed away. You relaxed letting the girl drop to the floor, she gasped as her body hit the grass beneath her a few scouts rushing forward to see if she was ok. The girl looked up with watering eyes.

“Y-you’re insane.” she gasped as she gathered her nerves, you arched an eyebrow.

“Maybe I am.” you mutter turning away from her to walk away, the soldiers part like the Red Sea letting you through and you ignore the glares. You hear Levi follow behind you which you don’t mind, he slowly quickens his lace to fall into a all beside you. He stays quiet for a while, he knows that when you get mad like that it’s best to say nothing until you let your aggression out or until you talked first. He could read your mind like a book as if he was the author.

After a while if walking you make it to the other side of the field, the others in the distance still crowded around the girl you had assaulted. You reached the tree line and needed you could think your fist had connected with the rough trunk of one of the pine trees, the bark shattering slightly and your skin splitting open slightly to leave a red blood stain. You couldn’t feel the pain, you were too full of adrenaline.

“Shit.” you swore glancing down at your bloodied hand, scarlet droplets forming in your skin which you wiped on your breeches.

You raked a hand through your hair and leant your back into the tree trying to calm your racing heart, Levi stands with folded arms waiting.

“I’m sorry.” you say turning your head to state up into the canopy of the trees, sunlight pooling in through the branches creating little spotlights.

“Sorry for what?” Levi asked following your actions and landing his shoulder into the tree, his body inches from yours and arms still folded “she must have said something shitty for you to do that.”

“Yeah. It was a pretty shitty thing she said.” you huff a small smile on your face.

Sighing, you drop your gaze to meet his and lean your body into his, he stands up properly and wraps an arms around your waist pulling you into him, you rest your head on his chest his steady heart beat soothing you, he pressed a light kiss to your hair and rests his chin ontop of your head.

“They don’t understand us Levi.” you whisper against his neck, he brings his other arm around your waist and you close your eyes, leaning down slightly nuzzling your face into his broad shoulder inhaling his scent.

“How can they understand us? We come from two different worlds, these brats have been nurtured their whole lives. We’re the underdogs again.”

“There’s a girl called Hange, she keeps asking me all these questions about our life.”

“Hange? You mean shitty glasses?”

“Given her a nickname already huh?”

“I don’t care to remember names.”

“I know. I think four eyes is a better nickname for her though.” you say and Levi chuckles quietly, his body vibrated slightly as the sound of amusement left his lips.

“Yeah, you’re right.” he said calmly nuzzling his nose into your hair sighing in content “is it what you imagined? This place.”

“It’s beautiful.” you say pulling your face out of his shoulder to look at the woods around you.

You could spot some birds fluttering in the tops of the trees, their blue feathers flashing in the light as they darted through the air, their small poetic chirps dining in your ears like a lullaby. You could spot some red and black butterflies hovering around a small cluster of wild flowers, the vibrant colours unlike anything you had ever seen. It truly was utopia, even with what lurked miles behind the walls.

“I just wish we came here on our own terms.” you add running a hand over Levi’s arm “we could have had that tea shop Levi’s Lounge…”

“We’re not calling it that.” Levi interrupts and you laugh pressing a kiss to his lips, he smiles into the kiss and you gently pull away your eyes gleaming with the proposition of your dream life.

“Well whatever we decide to call it, it would be quaint. Isabel would be a waitress and Farlan can help behind the counter. Maybe we’d have a few little helpers running around too.”

Levi’s heart flutters at the notion of children, your children. He felt himself let his walls crumble and a warm feeling flooded him as he imagined you serving customers and himself pouring tea while little dark haired brats ran around the shop saying hello to the customers, Isabel playing with the infants a huge grin on her face, while Farlan tried to stop his friends spawn last from getting into trouble before their parents found out. The image sent a small smile onto his lips and he hummed nodding his head, reaching a hand up to brush over your cheek his fingers lacing through your hair and pulling you head down toward him to press a kiss on your forehead.

“As long as it’s with you I don’t care.” he whispered pressing the curve is his forehead and nose against the top of your own forehead, his eyes closed as he rubbed a thumb over your temple “just wait a little while longer. I promise you, we’ll have all that and more.”

“I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

…

The day eventually rolled into night, the clear blue sky now replaced with a navy blue, grey clouds blanketing the moon from seeing the sleeping world below. The HQ alight with a few candles that danced through the window of the castle, the air was crisp and cool against your skin as you sat with Levi. Your back pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped around you as he rested his chin on your head able to reach now that you were slumped into him, your long legs out in front of you, Levi’s own legs encasing you one on each side of your body as you snuggled into him. You were both sat on the rooftop of the HQ, the entire world stretched out before you in a veil of darkness prohibiting you from seeing further then the Rose district that was lit with gas lamps, the village streets quiet. You were in one of Levi’s shirts, despite being taller then your partner he was considerably a lot more muscular then you which left plenty of room for your slim body, you also wore a pair of knickers under the shirt to give you some dignity. He himself had pulled on his breeches and one of his shirts not bothering to do the buttons up leaving his warm skin to press through the fabric of the shirt you wore, your body relaxed for the first time in a while. Your neck was littered in even more bruise and bit marks, the skin slightly red and swollen from where Levi had un mercilessly showered you with affection. Your core burning and thighs aching once again from his roughness, you didn’t mind though. Levi was rough in bed but you were the kind of girl who enjoyed that intimacy, if you ached and struggled to walk the next day it meant he had a good job. It had been a blissful hour and a half but now it was nice to have a breather and sit calmly, just letting him hold you as you stared into the sky. It was a nice way to take your mind off the expedition that would be following the next day. The first time outside the walls, the first time seeing a titan. The thought of it filled you with anxiety, it was the unknown that sacred you more then anything it was dangerous but you had lived and breathed danger your whole life the mysteries of the Titans and what they were like rattled you and you were trying your hardest to just enjoy the moment. It had clearly scared Levi too, he had told Isabel and Farlan that they were to make up any excuse to stay behind. Of course they down right refused but he had ended the conversation abruptly and grabbed you the hand, leading you out the bunkers and to your own bedroom to partake in an intense round of intimacy. Levi had tried to persuade you to stay behind too, but he wasn’t surprised to have you also refuse him and this time he hadn’t fought you over it. It sounded cruel but as good as Farlan and Isabel were compared to you and Levi they weren’t as skilled, and after seeing them being man handled by the scouts back in the underground he knew he wouldn’t live with himself if something happened to them. It put him at ease to only have to look out for one person, even if it that one person was you and he’d rather you stay behind too.

“Are you nervous?” you ask breaking him from his train of thought, he looks down at you as you move in his arms, you gaze still scanning the e flaw shadows of the valleys and mountains that lurk in the night.

“No.”

“Yes you are. Otherwise you wouldn’t have told the other two to stay behind.” you yawn snuggling further in to him resting your head against him and closing your eyes.

“Tch. You know why I asked them to stay behind.” he grumbled and you scoffed.

“Yeah because you’re so damn protective.” you open your eyes again staring up at him as he nuzzles his face into your cheek, you smile reaching a hand up to gently grasp the back of his hair, his undercut tickling your fingers.

“Don’t I have a good reason to be?” he asks his voice unusually warm as he continues to rub his nose into your cheek.

“Of course. But you have to let them make their own choices too. I know you drive yourself ragged being our leader and you do a great job. But you also have to understand that they can choose where they put their life on the line. I would rather them stay behind too but if they want to come with us, let them come.”

He’s quiet for a moment. Mulling over your words. He knew you had a point, you always did, but he had spent so kind trying to look out for everyone he cared about that it was second nature for him to expect people to obey him. He only wanted to keep his loved ones safe and while it was a harsh way of doing so, his intentions were pure. Life had only dealt him a few good cards, you, Farlan and Isabel to be exact. He wasn’t about to gamble them away. Yet he knew deep down that he couldn’t protect them forever, eventually he’d have to learn to loosen the reins.

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.” he says softly and you nod.

“I know you don’t.” you whisper bringing your hand away from his hair to brush along his jaw line, he wraps an arm from your waist and reaches a hand up to gently clasp your hand in his, pulling to his lips to press a gentle kiss to.

“It’s the same.” he says after a while both your gazed falling onto the clouded grey sky “when you can’t see the moon or stars the sky is just the same as the sky down there.”

“No. It’s different.” you say airily.

Patiently watching as a cloud slowly drifts to the side to reveal a velvet navy, glittering stars spilled like sequins across a canvas twinkling and shimmering above you, ribbons of silver moonlight ripple to the world below bathing the dark mountains and meadows in a pale white light. A round moon softly shining a soothing light around its edges casting the navy area around it in an angelic glow. It truly was breathtaking unlike anything you had ever seen, the breath hitched in your throat at the sight of it, awe was the only word to describe what you were feeling.

“See. It’s so beautiful here Levi. This is what we envisioned right? All those years ago when we met and fell in love. A clear night sky as enchanting as this, this is what we fought our whole lives for.”

Levi was once again quiet his eyes taking in the sight before him, the sky was hypnotising, but he was looking at you. The sea of stars twinkled in your (y/e/c) eyes causing them to light up, a smile on your face as you gazed up at the night sky above you, your hair messily fanned around your face that fell so perfectly it was as if they had been moulded to fall that way, your body pressed into his and kept warm by himself and his shirt that loosely fit over your shoulders, your bare legs shining in the light.

Yes the sky was beautiful. But it was you who truly took his breath away.

He sighed contentedly and pressed a kiss to your cheek, once again resting his chin on top of your hair as you plays with his fingers that were resting on your stomach, your eyes never leaving the sky.

“Levi.”

“Bro.”

You jumped slightly when you heard Farlan and Isabels voices from behind you. Levi turned his head to see his friends stood behind where he sat with you, Farlan and Isabel were still in their uniform and had a determined look in their eyes. He already knew what this was about, he wouldn’t lie he was annoyed at the interruption, he didn’t want his friends to see such an intimate moment between you two considering you were half naked. But he knew you wouldn’t care, you weren’t stingy about that stuff.

“I thought I’d asked you to keep Isabel away for the night.” Levi said dryly, grunting slightly as you turned around in his arms to see your friends.

“Levi, let’s talk about this.” Farlan said brushing off the raven haired mans comment “I can’t agree with you and (y/n) going alone. It’s still just as dangerous for the both of you.”

“You said when we step outside it’ll be the four of us all at once. Or have you forgotten?” Isabel added her emerald eyes narrowed as her and Farlan stepped forward to sit either side of you and Levi “The four of us always pull through. It’ll be the same with the Titans. We can do this together.”

“Levi believe in us.” Farlan pleads.

Levi was silent, he turned his gaze away from his friends, his eye darkening as he played strand of your hair you yourself keeping your eyes locked on your friends. Not wanting to get too involved, this wasn’t about you at the moment. Levi thought to himself, his eyes travelling up into the starry sky his mind taking him back to the underground and the days spent with his small family in their small home. You, his lover who was the very air breathed, his best friend who was always by his side and his little sister who made it her life’s goal to annoy this shit out of him and yet make him smile with her childish antics. This was his family, and it was wrong if him to split it up so far down the line.

“Alright.”Levi finally sighs his fingers still curling around a strand of your hair a smile creeping onto his face “I believe in you.”

“Yay!” Isabel crowd out throwing her hand spontaneously into the air almost falling backwards of her perch “bro sure is a stubborn one, ain’t he?”

You laugh and Isabel shoots you a huge grin, Farlan notices your half undressed state and instantly looks away his cheeks flushing pink muttering an apology causing you to wave a careless hand.

“Don’t worry about it Farlan. You’ll never see as much as Levi.” you tease causing Farlan to burst into a fit of laughter, his friends face now the one flushing pink.

“Sorry babe.” you say noticing your boyfriend’s embarrassment , Isabel laughing at her brothers expense, you grinned sitting up and turning your front round to face him, looping an arm over his shoulder and pressing the other hand against his chest letting your lips brush over his to settle into a gentle kiss. A grin spreading over your face as you heard Isabel make fake gagging noises, you kept your lips against Levi’s for a little while longer before pulling away and sinking back into his body, your head resting on his chest.

“You guys are so gross.” Isabel said sticking her tongue at you, you laughed and Levi arched a thin brow.

“You’ll understand one day brat. I suppose you’ll have to find someone willing to date you first.” Levi said smoothly causing you and Farlan to burst into fits of laughter as Isabel glared at her brothers and sister.

“That’s harsh bro.” she grumbled sticking her tongue out at him.

It was quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and staring into the endless sky. You felt your heart swell in your chest the line for your family unlike anything you had ever felt before, you had been through so much together and it made you emotional to think about the years spent with them. So emotional in fact you felt tears prick your eyes, you sniffled letting a tear slip from the corner of your eye and slide down your cheek. You weren’t surprised to feel Levi stiffen at the sight of you crying concern in his eyes as you wiped your face dry.

“(Y/n) are you ok?” Farlan asked and you nodded wiping under your eyes with your finger tips to rid the salty tears.

“Yeah I’m fine.” you say as Levi helps you sit up, allowing you to reposition yourself, his arms snaking back around your slim waist.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry before (y/n).” Isabel said and you gave her playful glare.

“Yeah well don’t get used to it.” you say recomposing yourself and letting your eyes dry, sniffling once more “I’m never crying infront of you again. I forbid it.”

The others chuckle at your usual toughness. It was true you never cried in front of anyone other the Levi behind closed doors. You and Levi had such a relationship that it was ok to cry infront of him, it had taken a while but you and Levi both broke your well built walls down for eachother. You had spent countless nights sometimes bawling into his shoulder or early mornings pressing kisses to Levi’s cheeks as he too cried. And now it seemed you could cry in front of Isabel and Farlan, you truly loved them and trusted them more then you realised.

“We’re never going back are we?” Isabel asked after a silent moment, drawing your attention to her.

“No. We’ll stay here for the rest of our lives.” you say stretching your bare legs out as a wave of exhaustion hit you.

“Yay!” Isabel cheered clapping her hands, you and the boys smirking at her enthusiasm “I could never say goodbye to the horses.”

“Don’t worry brat, we aren’t going anywhere.” Levi reassures “this is the dream. Right.”

He glances down at you and you know he isn’t talking to them, he’s talking to you. You smile up at him, silver eyes locking with your own as he holds you into him, your friends laughing beside you and the night sky a blanket of blinking lights that watch over the four friends enjoying each others company for what would be the last time. The world letting them be happy before they faced the horrors of what lay behind the walls.


End file.
